I. Field of Invention
This invention relates to novel organic compounds and a method of preparing same. In particular this invention relates to novel compounds of Formula I which are synthesized by coupling a higher order cuprate complex with a chiral cyclopentene. The resultant products from this coupling are particularly useful in the preparation of certain prostaglandins which exhibit optical activity.
II. Prior Art
The state of the art of higher order cuprate complexes is summarized in Synthesis. #4 p. 325, (1987) where higher order cuprate complexes of the formulae R.sub.t RCu(CN)Li.sub.2, R.sub.t Cu(2-thienyl)CNLi.sub.2, and R.sub.t RCu(SCN)Li.sub.2 and their use are disclosed. R.sub.t represents the group transferred to an organic compound to form a carbon to carbon bond in a subsequent reaction with the complex.
JACS. 94 7210 (1972) describes lithium copper vinyl complexes. Prostazlandin Svnthesis, Academic Press, 1977, Chapt. 7 describes prostaglandin synthesis generally, including conjugate addition of organometallic derivatives to .alpha.-substituted cyclopentenones.